


Vessel

by Kazimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Caretaking, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Sick Character, Soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: Lucifer's vessel, Nick, has been brought to the bunker by Sam and Dean. Sick as one is after being a vessel of the malevolent archangel, it's your job to care for him, and naturally things develop.





	

"You're still so warm," you frowned as you brushed Nick's scruffy cheek as you retracted your hand from his forehead. "Any pain?" You questioned.

"Everywhere." He stated quietly. The usual answer since Sam and Dean had brought the poor man to the bunker a few days earlier, somehow alive after being severely worn down as the vessel of Lucifer. It being the miracle it was that he was still alive at all, let only relatively intact, his unceasing pain, aches, and sickness of the last few days came as no surprise, but the predictability of the situation did nothing in the way of quelling your unending concern for the man, and it went far from unnoticed that you were in his room near constantly, the brothers even joking about it and warning you about the considerably older man. Of course, you blew them off, knowing yourself that nothing was going on between the two of you, even if it may or may not have crossed your mind on occasion. Struck with an idea, and with your worry compelling you, you bid Nick a temporary goodbye as you wandered towards the kitchen. The boys never did much shopping, so you already knew what the various cabinets held, having been filled and organized almost exclusively by yourself.

Searching around the countless cans of non-perishables, the most common grocery request of the brothers, obviously for convenience's sake, it didn't take long at all for you to find a can of soup that, due to your hours long conversations about everything and nothing near nightly, you knew to be Nick's favourite. You smiled to yourself over memorizing an item mentioned in passing multiple nights before, knowing exactly what Sam would say about the fact that you bothered to remember such a minute detail about the man you hadn't left alone, or stopped worrying about, since he had arrived some mere days previously. Thoughts of the sensitive brother's theoretical inquiry about your feelings towards Nick would have to wait though, and so too would your consideration of the same thing, as you were sure that by now Nick was hungry, and, knowing him, probably moody after being left alone for any amount of time. He was rather temperamental in his vulnerable state and, honestly, it was quite cute.

Finally walking back into his room among the long halls halls and numerous unused expanses of the bunker, soup in hand, you greeted Nick from the hallway before walking in. Receiving no response, you peeked around the doorway, only to see the man casually scrolling away on your phone.

“Nick,” you grunted, surprising him very slightly, just enough for him to snap his head in your direction with his usual gloomy, innocent expression.

“What?” He shrugged. “I just feel bad about keeping you away from all these gorgeous love interests for so long.” Sarcastic as usual, you thought. You snatched your phone back to see it was your favourite social media platform he was scrolling through, joking about the old pictures with friends from days long past. Quickly you dismissed the man affront you, knowing full well that, at this point, he probably felt like a burden, having had to have been taken care of by someone who to a large extent is a complete stranger for days on end after a circumstance that he seemed to blame himself for. How could he, though? Not many men you could think of made it onto your list of people who you thought witty or stubborn enough to resist the charms and silver tongue of Lucifer, and even then it wouldn't be including the trauma Nick specifically had to endure preceding being persuaded. All things considered, you had begun to hold the burdens of this man on your own shoulders, intentionally or not, and his own self hate wounded you as much as it did him at this point.

Seeing the perturbed look you wore, the sly gleam in his eye faded as he returned your phone to the beside table. Following this, regretting showing your displeasure, you figured it appropriate to at the very least bring the man some sort of solace after him seeing that he had upset you.

“This is better anyway.” You stated simply. His eyebrow's furrowed above his blue puppy-dog eyes, awaiting explanation. “Oh, you saw them!” You smiled, referring to the friends in your pictures. “They're sweet sure, but they don't compare to you. I'd pick this over their repetitive jokes anyday.” Your intention behind these words was initially primarily just to comfort him, not necessarily to speak truth, or even really lie. You had wanted to say whatever came into your mind first that seemed like it would fit the situation, but as shades of red lightly enveloped Nick's neck and cheeks, you were driven into deeper contemplation of your words to discover, fortunately or not, they had been true. Oh, what Sam would say.


End file.
